Eyes closed
by Rafaperez
Summary: HPGF. AU, what if the former Hogwarts students could go to the Yule Ball and Bill and Fleur met each other before the third task?


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** HPGF. AU, what if the former Hogwarts students could go to the Yule Ball and Bill and Fleur met each other before the third task?

 **Merry Christmas (I know we still have 2 weeks left...) and enjoy.**

 **Eyes closed**

 _Now if I keep my eyes closed he looks just like you_

 _But he'll never stay, they never do_

 _Now if I keep my eyes closed he feels just like you_

 _But you've been replaced_

 _I'm face to face with someone new_

 **Eyes closed-Halsey**

Fleur Delacour and Roger had escaped the ball just like some couples that had been looking for some privacy and now, they two were behind the rose bushes in the frozen gardens, but the Beauxbatons student wasn't enjoying it the moment.

Roger Davies, captain from Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, might be handsome and attractive, but not only when they'd been dancing he'd seemed incapable of chatting with her, seeming bewitched by her Veela charm, but also now, holding his face in her hands and kissing his lips, feeling he start to kiss her back slowly, she started to realize that she didn't feel anything for him, his movements seemed almost mechanics and that was annoying her.

She'd never found a man immune to her Veela charm or that reacted in a different way from Roger. It was the Veela's curse, having a supernatural and dazzling beauty, but no men that could resist to it or seem them through.

Fleur sighed, keeping her eyes closed, her back against the bushes and a hand locked in the boy's hair while his lips started to lower to her neck, his hands running over her silver dress and she opened her eyes, seeing someone approaching where they were, he was a tall young man, his long orange hair tied in a ponytail and a earring with a fang that for some odd reason, seemed to look good with his dress robes.

Her eyes met his and he raised an eyebrow, staring at her as if he wanted to check if everything was alright, before he turned back and went inside and Fleur tried to turn her attention to her partner that raised his lips to hers and she closed her eyes, but opened them again, frustrated. For some reason, the image of the strange man seemed to burn in her eyes. Somehow, he seemed immune to her charm.

"Enough, I'll return inside." Fleur finally said, pushing him lightly from her and he stared at her, disappointed and gaping, while she readjusted her silvery-blonde hair and walk away, intending to return to the main entrance so she could go to the carriage, as she wasn't enjoying, while she kept thinking about the other man during the way back. The immune.

When Fleur reached the great hall, seeing couples dancing, she was started to make her way to the entrance when then, she saw the young man from early, chatting with some friends, one of them redhead too and they all seemed to have graduated some years ago. When the immune left his friends, making his way toward a table, Fleur started walking toward him, without thinking.

"Good evening, miss... Delacour, right?" The redhead said with a smile, seeming surprise after feeling someone touch his shoulder and now he was face to face with the most dazzling and beautiful girl he'd ever met and that he'd seen early, with a boy outside.

"Oui, Fleur..." And then she threw her hair back, which shone under the lights, crossing her arms then and she stared at the man, saying with her french accent: "I just want you to know _zat_ I usually don't do _zis_ kind of things."

She didn't want him thinking that she was just another Veela, blonde, who seduced men just for the fun. She was one of the Triwizard champions and, she had a heart, even if most part of the time she didn't show it so people wouldn't disappoint her.

Bill Weasley had seen Veelas and he knew about their charms, but somehow, like in the World cup, it didn't seem to affect him so much, maybe because for him, it wasn't just the beauty that would attract him, but also what was in the heart.

But there was something different about her that went further than her Veela looks, which he suspected she was only part veela. It was in the way she made herself look strong, after all she was a champion in the Triwizard, her confidence, but also her insecurities, probably because the way people saw her and it all attracted him so Bill gave her a gently smile, shaking his head lightly, staring at her. She was dazzling.

"You will realize that I don't think like the other men, miss Fleur Delacour." And that made her stare at him in surprise, before she opened a small smile, then feeling her heart beat fast when he held her hand gently, kissing its back and he said: "By the way, I'm Bill."

"Enchanted, Bill." She told him, bowing graciously and he stared at her in surprise, with a charming smile. He really was different and, she was starting to realize that she was getting attracted yo him very fast and he asked her, curious:

"What happened to your partner?"

"I devoured him." She replied, in a serious and sexy voice, before Bill laughed, shaking his head and she smile, telling him why she wasn't with Roger anymore: "He didn't seem interested in me, but in my charms."

"Well, he's a teenager and, a very idiot one for not seeing the formidable witch he had with him." He told her, serious, his dark eyes shining. Roger had lost an incredible partner and he wanted her to have a special night at the Yule Ball so, he extended his hand toward her and whispered in her ear: "Would you like to dance with me?"

Fleur parted her lips in pleasant surprise, before she gave him a dazzling smile, placing her hand over his, accepting the offer and he led them to the dance floor where some girls from Hogwarts cast Fleur angry looks, wishing they were in her place, with Bill and, some boys froze, being hit by Fleur's charm, but the couple ignored them, having a feeling that they would finally live magical moments in that ball.

The blonde stared at Bill's face while he put a hand around her waist and she placed hers over his shoulder and they spun to the rhythm of the song the Weird Sisters were playing now and she realized that now she was with the right man and Bill smiled, watching the lights above them make her hair and face shone while she smiled to him, making him smile too and Bill spun them again, slowly, interlacing their fingers.

The ball was over too soon for many couples, especially for Fleur and Bill, who had danced at last 3 more songs, talked about themselves, their school time, family and, to the blonde's surprise, she discovered that the redhead boy who had asked her tot he ball, shouting from the other side of the hall some days ago was his young brother and he told her about his adventures in Egypt as a curse breaker and the man was enchanted with the way she'd talked about her young sister, Gabrielle, with so many affection and, how much she wanted to have a job that would challenge her, after she graduated.

Bill kept an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder while he led her through the doors of the main entrance to the Beauxbatons' carriage and they talked about the Triwizard.

"... so you think that _'Arry_ Potter _'as_ a chance of winning? But he's too young." She told him, frowning, although she'd been impressed by his performance in the first task.

"Harry's pretty good, he may be young, but he has grit and has faced so many things since an early age." He explained, running his hand up and down on her back, covered by a shawl, warming her up as it very cold outside.

"Well, I intend on winning _ze_ Triwizard too, not only to bring ' _onor_ to my school, but also to prove that I'm a formidable witch, _zat_ I'm not only a Veela." Fleur told him determinedly, her eyes shining and Bill stopped near the carriage, turning Fleur gently to him and the redhead held her chin so she could stare at him and he saw her look of surprise while he whispered hoarsely, feeling his body tremble in desire with their proximity:

"I know that you have chances of winning it too, my brother Charles, who was working in the first task told me how you faced that dragon. And, I know that you're a formidable witch, you've came this far and, I'll be supporting you."

"Merci.." She murmured, her eyes still looking surprise and she opened a small smile, raising a hand and caressing his cheek, her heart beating fast at his words and they proximity. Bill really could see her through.

Bill, feeling his attraction to Fleur grow, then bend and kissed her.

They felt their bodies tremble with the kiss, while Bill released her chin so he could held her by the waist, keeping their bodies closer and Fleur kissed him back with passion, running a hand through his ponytail, her body on fire.

Fleur parted her lips for him and their tongues started dueling for control while the kiss started to become hotter and Bill pressed her to his body, feeling her other hand scratch his back over his robes.

When they broke the kiss to breath and, because some Beauxbatons students were walking towards the carriage, both smiled, flushed from the kiss and knowing that there was something between them that went beyond the attraction. Bill, knowing it was time to go, said sincere, still holding her in his arms, while brushing away a lock of hair from her beautiful face:

"Good luck on the second task and, I hope we meet again, miss Delacour. I would like that..."

"I'd like _zat_ too..." And she bend, kissing both his cheeks, who blushed, smiling at her words and she entered the carriage, knowing that when she closed her eyes that night, she would see only him.


End file.
